Together, forever
by Inni-chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a 15 year old girl just chatted in a familiar chatroom, now she just moved in her new apartment that she's sharing with 2 ppl, suddenly a chestnut brown haired boy are firend with her room mates will the 2 bring S+S together? or not? R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs so do not sue me!!  
  
Together, Always By: Inni-chan Chapter one  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is now a 15 year old girl and studying at the Hongkong university, her brother and father are still staying at Tomoeda with her other friends like Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo and Yamazaki while Eriol is still in England. (she doesn't know Li-kun in this ficcie). She just bought her new laptop and is now chatting.  
  
Sakura saw a chatroom named 'the mystery door' and started to get excited as she went inside she saw 3 people chatting. One was this 'the Li clan wolf' the other was 'the wind prayer' the other one is 'snow flower'  
  
Cherry: uhmm..hi (I'll just make the other ones shorter k?) wolf: hey wind: hello!! snow: prayer stop overreacting!!! wind: fine, fine Cherry: so how are all of you? wolf:cool wind:windy snow:cold Cherry:I can see that! wolf:asl all of you wind: 15,f,hongkong snow: 15, f, hongkong cherry: 15, f, hongkong wolf:are you sisters or something?! wind:lol snow:what a coincidense I have to go I still have some cleaning up to do before my room mate comes cherry:uhmm..I have to go too I still have to move in to a new apartment bye! wind:well, as for me g2g sayonara! wolf:fine  
  
~Sakura's place  
  
"hmm....I checked wind and snow's profile that they really are from Hongkong! but...they didn't put their picture in their profile..maybe to be mysterious!" said Sakura to herself as she stratched her arms and sat on nearby bench. "hmm..I better check my e-mail" said Sakura as she logged on to her account and saw 4 messages in her inbox. "wai!!" she screamed for joy seeing that she has soo many messages.  
  
message 1  
  
Dear Cherry,  
  
"wind and snow are coming to the park tommorrow at 3 p.m. I was just wondering if you'd like to come if you want to come go at the Hongkong ocean park 'coz wind says she wants to see the dolphins performing so reply A.S.A.P."  
  
From The li clan wolf  
  
message 2  
  
Cherry-chan,  
  
"hiya!! hope you can come tomorrow at the park the dolphins are performing waii!!! please come onegai!!!!!"  
  
From The wind prayer  
  
message 3  
  
Cherry,  
  
"hope you can really come at the park!! Wind and wolf says they're both going to wear green shirts and navy green baggy pants. I'll be wearing a blue shirt tell me what you're going to wear so I can spot you!! see ya at the grand entrance bye!"  
  
From Snow Flower  
  
message 4  
  
Sakura-chan,  
  
"hi! as you may know I'm coming to Hongkong to visit you!! I haven't seen you for 3 years!!! I'll be arriving at the airport in 3 so please pick me up!!!"  
  
From Tomoyo  
  
"no.....this can't be.." Sakura said as she went to her hotel and packed her thing then headed off to the apartment. "room...345" whispered Sakura as she knocked on the door and saw a girl with deep blue eyes and short blonde hair opened the door. "uhmm..Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto your room mate" said Sakura politely smiling. "come in, your room's next to mine k? the other room's for Kaze-san" said the girl as she helped Sakura unpack her things. "I just cleaned up so feel free to wander around" said the girl sweetly smiling at Sakura as she nodded.  
  
"thanks" said Sakura as the girl nodded. "what's your name?" asked Sakura. "Hana Yuki, hajime mashite" Hana said sweetly. "oh..nice to meet you too, where's Kaze-san?" asked Sakura. "she's at the shrine praying she always comes there on weekends" said Hana smiling. "oh...can we go there?" asked Sakura. "She's the most respected student in school, we can't disturb her while she's praying it makes uneccessary anger to her, she's a really peaceful girl" said Hana as Sakura nodded. "let's have lunch then!" said Sakura cheerfully as Hana nodded and cooked some food.  
  
By the time the food was cooked the door suddenly opened. "Kaze-san, you're back, why so early?" asked Hana with a question mark hanging over her head. "I heard our new room mate is coming, so I decided to come home early" said the girl with waist length white hair and a couple of red strands with icy cold blue eyes and pale skin with rosy cheeks. "is Syao-kun coming over?" asked Hana sweetly. "yeah at 5" said Kaze. "she's Inori Kaze, the girl you've been asking about" said Hana pointing at the blue eyd girl. "hi, nice to meet you, you must be Sakura Kinomoto I presume?" said Inori as Sakura nodded.  
  
~Fastforward to 5 p.m.  
  
"3...2...1..." counted Inori as a sudden knock on the door was heard from the lving room . "glad you made it" said Hana hugging a messy chestnut haired and amber eyed boy. "is he your boyfriend?" asked Sakura questioningly. "he's our bestfriend" said Inori smirking. "I'll take a shower see you guys later!" said Hana smiling and hading to the bathroom. "I'll just check my e-mail be right back" said Inori smirking and walking to her bedroom. "you must be their new room mate" said Syaoran coolly. "yes" said Sakura smiling. "so, do you like it here?" he asked as Sakura felt a sudden jolt inside her when Syaoran sat beside her. "yeah" Sakura nodded blushing. "hope you survive" said Syaoran playfully as they both heard a screaming voice saying 'SHUT UP YOU JERK!!!!'. "do you want to come to the park tomorrow?" asked Syaoran. "uhm...I'll think about it" said Sakura still blushing. "here contact my number if you want to go" said Syaoran as he handed her a piece of paper. "sure..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Author's notes: wai!!! there are certain things running through Saku-chan's mind!!!what will she do? will she do the right thing or the wrong thing? anywayz, R+R please!! onegai!!!! I will give you chocolates if you review!!! please!!!! 


	2. chappi 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs do not sue me or I'll sue you  
  
Together, Always By: Inni-chan Chapter 2  
  
Next day~  
  
Sakura woke up early in the morning to think of where to go to Tomoyo her very long time bestfriend or her newly chatmates at the ocean park. Suddenly a knock was heard on Sakura's door that ruined her thoughts. "who is it?!" she said with a ertain anger in her voice. "it's Inori, breakfast's ready!" she said sweetly as she went out of Sakura's property. "I'll be right there!" shouted Sakura cheerfully. "hmm...I'll go to Tomoyo surely, those chatters will see me some other time they wouldn't mind" said Sakura smiling to herself.  
  
~At the dining room  
  
"Ham, bacon, eggs and milk what a great breakfast to start a great day" said Hana to herself dreamily. "yep" said Inori confidently. "I'll be out in 3 I have to pick up some friend in the airport" said Sakura as the two nodded. "well, its sunday and I have to go visit the shrine at 3" said Inori smiling. "I have to go meet some one at the park today" said Hana smiling with her dreamy eyes still on. "ohh...a speacial someone?" asked Sakura playfully. "I don't know..he's coming with some other girl" said Hana suddenly Inori felt something hit her. "ow.." she said silently. "Inori, you okay?" asked Sakura as Inori nodded. "I just remembered something" said Inori shaking her head. "something like what?" asked Hana. "forget it...I have to go" said Inori as she went to her room and straight to the bathroom. "she's acting strange" said Hana. "I feel..something...its...wierd...a green aura" whispered Sakura but loud enough for Hana to hear sonme words. "wierd green what?" asked Hana as Sakura shaked her head left-to-right. "nevermind" said Sakura as she went back to her room. After a few minutes Inori went out the bathroom.  
  
"The cardmistress...I sense her aura....should I call Eriol-sama?" whispered Inori to herself. "SOMETHING WIERD IS GOIN' ON AND I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!" shouted Hana angrily. "just having a bad day huh?" asked Inori as Hana nodded. "take a shower and sleep" said Inori as Hana went to the bathroom. "as for Sakura-chan...I'll be seeing you at the airport" said Inori smirking evilly.  
  
At 3 p.m.~  
  
"I'll be going now!!" said Sakura as Inori nodded and closed the door. A few minutes later Inori followed Sakura to the airport she knew Sakura was the cardmistress. "Is somebody there?" asked Sakura as she turned around and saw no one and felt a cold wind run through her skin freely that sent chills down to her spine. "must be my imagination" said Sakura as she went inside a taxi cab. Sakura always felt a cold wind breeze through her when she sense something as she started to get suspicious. Suddenly she saw a silky raven haired and amethyst eyed girl run towards her. "Sakura- chan!!!!!" she screamed gleely dropping her bags for her bodyguards to pick it up. "Tomoyo-chan!! I missed you so!!" shouted Sakura hugging her bestfriend.  
  
meanwhile at the park~  
  
"where are they?!" shouted an angry chestnut haired and amber eyed boy wearing a green shirt and navy green pants. "gaagh....it's 3:45 and they're not here! hmph...they should have a good reason for not coming here though..I'll just e-mail them" said the boy as he went back to his house and started typing some mail.  
  
Cherry,  
  
why didn't you come? wind and snow didn't come too! are you sisters or something its like whenever your sis is going you're going too! anyways, please tell me why you didn't come reply A.S.A.P.  
  
From the li clan wolf  
  
Li sent those e-mails to wind. snow, and cherry. "hmm...must be something important" said Li looking down. "I'll just go to Hana's place then" he decided as he took out some navy green pants and a green shirt.  
  
~At the apartment  
  
"So, Tomoyo, where are you staying?" asked Sakura smiling. "uhmm..at the Ramada hotel" said Tomoyo. (A/N: the ocean park and the Ramada hotel are both real! I've been to Hongkong a million times!) "oh..are you going to stay there for a month?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo nodded. "uhm..hope I'm not ruining your little chat but, who are you?" asked Hana rubbing her eyes. "Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to meet you, you must be Saku-chan's room mate" said Tomoyo cheerfully. "yep" said Hana smiling as a knock on the door was heard. "Inori?" asked Hana as Inori went inside the room coolly with a strict look on her face. "is ther something wrong?" asked Tomoyo. "hell, no" said Inori as she went straight to her room. "what's wrong with her?" asked Tomoyo looking at Sakura. "I don't know"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: hi!! I hope you liked this chappie! it took me all day to make this chappi! R+R onegai~! oh, I'm sorry I can't make some chapters in 6 days 'coz I'll be away, I don't want Hana and Yao making these cahpters 'coz they always brag about something so R+R ciao~! 


End file.
